Computer servers, process control instrumentation and other electronic systems are increasingly based on the use of hot-swappable circuit boards and cards. Under an ideal hot-swappable architecture, boards or cards may be removed from and installed in a supporting backplane without power-down or significant interruptions to operation. This makes hot-swappable design desirable in various redundant and/or critical application scenarios.
However, electronic advancements have resulted in integrated circuit chips and other devices that are prone to damage due to voltage spikes and other electrical transients. Hot-swappable circuit boards that use such sensitive devices require protective measures in order to avoid damage during the remove-and-replace process. The present teachings are directed to the foregoing and other related concerns.